The present invention relates to a noise reduction circuit of the type wherein the noise-affected portion of an information signal is linearly interpolated.
Linear interpolation techniques are known in the art as a means for reconstructing the portion of audio signals which is disrupted by a noise impulse. As shown and described in the above listed copending U.S. applications, the linear interpolation approach involves the use of two sample-and-hold circuits. The first sample-and-hold circuit is connected in a circuit between input and output terminals for generating a voltage which follows the waveform of the input signal during tracking modes and samples a voltage that occurs immediately prior to the detection of a noise impulse. During a sampling mode in which the information signal is affected by a noise impulse, the second sample-and-hold circuit generates a voltage that represents the rate with which previous gradient is expected to continue during this period and compensates for the voltage stored on the first sample-and-hold circuit.